Quincy Morris
NS Nation Name: Schiltzberg Character Name: Quincy Morris Character Gender: Male Character Age: 44 Character Height: 6'1" Character Weight: 168 lbs. Character Role: Candidate for US Senator from the State of Illinois, running against incumbent Senator Leanne Harper Appearance: (Photo preferred, not required) Character State of Origin: Illinois Character Party Affiliation: Republican Main Strengths: Morris is a non-partisan Republican, and he holds a platform that represents some ideas from both parties, making him attractive to a wide group of voters. Morris has received a lot of support from the working class for his promises to lower taxes on the poor, while increasing them on the wealthy. Morris has vowed to fight for the working class by pushing for the raising of the minimum wage or at least by fighting the lowering of it. Morris is a Roman Catholic, and he has campaigned for the representation of Catholic values and morals in the U.S. government, which has gained him a great amount of support from Catholic voters. He has the support of many conservatives because he has promised to "greatly restrict" abortion in cases not involving rape. Morris is highly regarded by many for being passionate about his goals and his platform and for his independent nature, as a non-partisan party member. He is relatively young for a Senator at only 44 years old, and many believe that he is motivated to achieve his goals and stir up change in Washington. He is known for his honesty and his loyalty to his platform. Main Weaknesses: Morris was outspokenly opposed to LGBT marriage prior to the Supreme Court ruling in 2015. His outspoken criticism of gay marriage and the LGBT community caused him to receive much criticism, and he was labeled "a homophobic bigot" by the media. This issue has cost Morris the support of many voters, especially liberal voters, despite the fact that he has since apologized for his statements, and he has decided to support the Supreme Court ruling of 2015 on the issue. Since this incident, Morris' apology has regained him some of his liberal support, but more of his liberal support comes because of his promises of equality in other areas, especially his calls for economic equality and racial equality. With somewhat limited political experience, many people question Morris' ability to serve as Senator, but Morris insists that his study of the law and his time in the Illinois State legislature qualify him for the position. Biography: Quincy Morris was the third of four children in his family, born in Chicago to a middle-class family. Morris' mother, Riley Morris, was a stay-at-home mother, who Morris has said is the sweetest person he has ever met, after his wife. Morris' father, Daniel Morris, was the owner of a local shoe store that quickly grew into a larger franchise, growing to have three locations in the Chicago area. Morris has said that his father, who overcame poverty as the child of a German immigrant into being a successful business owner, has been the inspiration of his life, and it was his father's confidence and assertiveness that inspired his to become a politician. His family's strict Catholic values early in life were the largest contributors in shaped his political platform. Morris' generation was the first generation of his family members to go to college. Quincy's older brother Richard Morris, 48, graduated college with a bachelor's degree in finance, and he is now an accountant with his own accounting firm in Geneva, Illinois. Quincy's older sister Peg Morris, 47, got a nursing degree, and she is now a nurse at Lurie Children's Hospital in downtown Chicago. Quincy's younger sister Faye Morris, 42, graduated with a teaching degree, and she now teaches at an inner-city school in downtown Chicago. As for Quincy Morris, 44, he graduated from Northern Illinois University with a bachelor's degree in law in 1994, and then was accepted to Harvard Law School, where he received a master's degree in law in 1996. In 1994, Quincy Morris had met Sophia Terry, 44, who he married in 1997. After they were married, they moved into the apartment in Chicago that Morris had been living in since graduating from Harvard in 1996. Morris had been working as a district attorney in the city, but after gaining several years of experience, he and his wife decided to move to the suburbs so that Quincy could establish his own law firm. The couple moved to Wayne, Illinois, in 2001, and Morris established a law firm there as a defense attorney. Morris gained a reputation as a just and honest lawyer, and he made an effort only serve clients that he believed truly to be innocent. In 2002, Sophia and Quincy had their first child together, Norman, and in 2004, they had their second child, Katy. In 2007, they had their third child, David, and in 2009, they had their fourth child, Tom, and in 2011, they had their fifth child, Lauren. In 2005, Morris moved his law firm to the larger city of Batavia, Illinois, where he saw more potential for his firm. Morris first considered a political career in 2007, and in 2008, he ran for the Batavia City Council, and was elected. His dreams grew, as he continued his law practice, on top of the City Council work. Morris and his family still live in Batavia, but they also have a house in Springfield, Illinois, where they can stay when the State Senate is in session. At the urging of a friend of his that was also on the Batavia City Council, Morris ran for the Illinois Senate in 2010, and was elected to a two-year term in the Illinois 33rd District for the Illinois State Senate. That administration has become infamous for corruption, Morris was not associated with any of the scandals of this congress. In 2012, Morris ran for re-election, and he won a four-year term in the same Senate position. In this term, he made a name for himself, coming together with a few Republican State Senators to write a bill that would greatly restrict abortion in the State of Illinois. The bill was proposed in 2013, but was removed from the floor without being voted on, as it was deemed unconstitutional. Morris then led a 13-hour filibuster, saying that it is not unconstitutional, and in fact, it is unconstitutional to remove the bill from the floor, since doing so breeches democracy. This created quite a stir in Illinois politics, and after his filibuster, the bill was re-admitted to the floor after much debate and discussion. Ironically, as the Democrats were the majority party, the bill was rejected 32-27, and it did not even pass the Senate. The effort and passion displayed by Morris moved him up in the ranks, making him one of the most influential Republicans in the State. Morris received a lot of negative attention in 2015, when he very openly and publicly spoke out against LGBT marriage, which he said he felt was morally wrong. He received mostly negative results for his criticism, and many of his liberal supporters withdrew their support from him, but since the passing of the 2015 Supreme Court decision, he has since apologized and accepted the Court's decision. His honest apology led to some of the liberals returning to him, but the event remains a stain on his career. Morris' term is due to expire in January of 2017, but rather than seek re-election for that position, Morris has set his sites higher, and he has announced that he will be challenging Democratic US Senator from Illinois, Leanne Harper, for the primary Illinois seat in the US Senate. Harper is the minority leader in the Senate, and though she is an influential Democrat, the State of Illinois has been becoming increasingly Republican, and many are looking for change, in which case, Morris would be the best candidate, as he is non-partisan. Morris hopes to make a difference on United States politics, and he hopes to win the Senate seat. Other Info: Here is Quincy Morris' platform: Abortion: Morris is very passionately against abortion, and he has promised to try his hardest to "greatly restrict" abortion in cases where there is not rape. Health Care: Morris is in support of universal healthcare, and is in support of the amendment to the Affordable Care Act earlier this year that cut funding for healthcare from abortion agencies and Planned Parenthood. Death Penalty: Morris is not a fan of the death penalty, and he would like to set restricts on it, though he has not said anything about completely eliminating it. Poverty: Morris has promised to protect the minimum wage, lower taxes on the poor, and raise taxes on the rich to create more income equality. Immigration: Morris is against illegal immigration, but he has said that he does not intend to be extremely harsh to illegal immigrants, and he hopes to give them the best chance possible at citizenship. Energy and the Environment: Morris is a supporter of government-funded energy research to create a clean environment, and he is against the damaging of the environment. Euthanasia: Morris has said that he believes euthanasia to be morally wrong, but he has not said anything about banning it. Drugs: Morris is very strongly against drug legalization, and he says that if drugs are legalized, not only will the society become more immoral, but it will lead to the death of productivity, which will cripple the nation. He says that to legalize drugs would be a great step back, after decades of moving in positive directions with educational systems to teach children not to use drugs. Education: Morris, inspired by his sister who works in an inner-city school, has campaigned for more money to be given to public schools, especially in schools in the cities that are in dire need of help, because the money will help get to educate those children, and this will make them better off in life. Gun laws: Morris supports the Second Amendment, but he is not opposed to limited gun restrictions. Trade: Morris supports increases in tariffs to benefit domestic industry. Israel/Palestine: Morris is in support of Israel, but he primarily just wants peace. ISIS: Morris does not want U.S. troops on the ground, but he is not opposed to drone attacks.